


HEART OF LIES

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-06
Updated: 2000-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K and Fraser are trying to solve a murder with the help of a young deaf woman.





	HEART OF LIES

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

heartoflies

**Author's disclaimer:** Although the story is mine,  
it is  
a work of fiction based on the character of Due South. All Characters  
portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this story to anyone else, other than for your personal  
enjoyment. Thank you.  
Some spoliers for Good for the Soul. Rated **PG-13** for some  
language and violence.

Visit my web page page 

By Amethyst 

**HEART OF LIES**

  


         Ray (Kowalski) Vecchio dropped his pen, closed the file he had been working on for the last half-hour, and dropped it in his out tray. Okay, that one was done, only five more to go then he'd get into the heavy stuff. He groaned and rested his head on his arms for a moment, silently wishing that Fraser were here so he'd have an excuse to do something else, or at least get out of the station. The Canadian was assisting Thatcher all week with some consulate business in Vancouver and so Ray was left to his own devices.   
         He raised his eyes enough to quietly observe Francesca Vecchio at the desk just up from him; she had actually been quite busy today with incoming calls and fetching reports. The rest of the station was hopping too; it was Welsh's idea of spring-cleaning. Once a month the Lieutenant went over everyone's caseload and demanded that it be cut down, drastically or there'd be hell to pay.   
         Ray had actually made quite a dent in his, because Fraser had helped him out on quite a few just last week that he'd been putting off, but he noticed the duck boys were scrambling to finish their reports.  It seemed every five minutes they were screaming for Frannie to find them another file, pull up some information, contact Mr. so and so or run copies and Ray could see the tiny brunette was becoming frazzled.   
         With a sigh, knowing he needed to get back to work, he talked himself into getting a coffee first and rose from his chair, just as Hewy called for Francesca again and she hurried over toward him. Everyone's tempers were on a short fuse and Francesca was no exception, as she delivered a stinging remark to the detective about the ills of slavery.   
         Ray smiled as he started passed her desk, just as her phone started ringing once again. He saw her cast the instrument a frustrated look as she impatiently listened to Hewy's instructions and before he realized what he was doing, Ray had picked up the receiver.   
         "27th Precinct Detective Vecchio speaking." He greeted cordially, then reached for the message pad on Francesca's desk and jotted down the information as two more lines on the phone started to ring. He hung up with the first caller and greeted the next, only to quickly transfer the person to another phone. "Dewey, call on line three!"   
         "Thanks Vecchio!" the detective called back as he reached for his phone and Ray took the next caller.   
         "Is that you, Raymond?' Mrs. Vecchio inquired warmly and Ray smiled.   
         "Hey Ma." He returned. "Yep, it's me. Frannie's up to her neck so I grabbed the phone for her. Ya need to talk to her or can I just have her call you?"   
         "If my daughter is occupied then you may just have her call when she has a moment." Agreed Mrs. Vecchio. "It was not so important I wanted only that she should pick up some Oregano for dinner I am completely out."   
         "I'll tell her, Ma." Ray assured. "Anything else?"   
         "You will come and join us for dinner, yes?" she asked hopeful and Ray sighed regretfully.   
         "I'd like to, Ma." He admitted. "But I'm up to my teeth here myself and will probably be working late, but thanks for the invite."   
         "You know you are always welcome, dear." Mrs. Vecchio assured as Frannie finally started back toward her desk and Ray made a note about the oregano, in case they both got busy and he forgot to tell her later.   
         "Gotta go, Ma." He stated. "Take care."   
         "You too, Caro." She insisted and hung up. Ray replaced the receiver as Francesca stopped beside him.   
         "That was Ma." He informed her handing her the note and moving away from her desk to continue toward the break room, unaware of the thoughtful way Francesca watched him.   
         Ray poured himself a cup of coffee and then as an after thought poured a second one as well. He dropped some change into the vending machine and retrieved two candy bars then headed back    to his desk, pausing to set down one of the coffees and a bar next to Francesca.   
         "I...thanks, Ray.' She stammered surprised at his thoughtfulness. Ray winked at her and headed back to his own desk, he still had a lot of work to do.   
  

         "Vecchio!" Welsh barked from the doorway of his office a few days later, just as Ray was walking past it. He shook his head and fiddled with his ear to make sure he could still hear.   
         "Sir?" he inquired tapping the Lieutenant on the shoulder and startling the larger man. Welsh frowned at finding the detective so close and shoved a piece of paper at him.   
        "Homicide on Pearl Street, check it out."  He ordered and Ray nodded. "And quit sneaking around, stay where I can see you."   
         "Yes'sir." Ray agreed biting back his grin as Welsh retreated back inside the office and allowed the detective to move past him to his desk, where he retrieved his gray jacket and keys. He headed out, just as Fraser was walking in and offering a polite greeting to the Francesca Vecchio, who had automatically rose upon seeing him, and smiled alluringly.   
         "Good afternoon, Fran...."   
         "Say good bye Frase we gotta split." Ray suggested as he lightly grabbed the startled Mounties arm and spun him back the other way.   
         "Oh...er...good-bye Francesca." He managed as Ray pulled him back through the door. Fraser frowned at the blond, who narrowly missed tripping over the wolf trotting around them as they walked. "That was very rude, Ray."   
         "Sorry." Ray offered as he unlocked the GTO and Fraser held the seat forward for Diefenbaker to hop inside before settling in the passenger seat beside his partner. "We got a homicide on Pearl."   
         Fraser dropped his Stetson in its familiar place on the dash and fastened his seat belt, watching almost surprised when Ray did the same before pulling out of the department parking lot. Fraser was glad they had a case so soon, all the travel and social functions with the Inspector the past week had been a little tiresome and he had yearned for the impulsive energy that exuded from his partner.   
         "Understood." He offered easily as Ray pulled into traffic.   
        "So, ya made it through da week wit Thatcher, hmm?" Ray teased and Fraser nodded. "Good, ta have ya back. I missed ya buddy." Fraser smiled pleased.   
         "And I you, Ray." He allowed kindly. "Have you worked many cases?" Ray shook his head.   
         "Not really." He admitted. "Welsh slammed us fer delinquent reports, so we all were busy wit dat mostly. Handled a theft and a case of assault, other den dat it was pretty quiet, just busy playin' catch up." He grinned at Fraser. "Besides, I can't go solvin' any major cases wit out my crime fightin' partner, now could I?"   
         "You are a fine detective, Ray." Fraser admonished, though he was secretly pleased that Ray had wanted to wait for his return. "Although I am proud to be your partner, you do fine work on your own." Ray shrugged off the compliment as they pulled up to the building on the address Welsh had given him.   
         "Ain't da same wit out ya buddy." He assured as they got out and Fraser told Diefenbaker to stay in the car. "Less excitement when you aren't dere."   
         "You mean you do not derive as much titillation from the pursuit of justice, Ray?" Fraser asked as they entered the apartment building. Ray grinned as they stepped into the elevator and headed for the tenth floor.   
         "No." he returned. "I mean wit out you dere to make a bad situation worse or endanger both our lives in wildly bizarre ways, it's not nearly as frightening-don't quite get the same adrenaline rush." Fraser hid his smile, knowing Ray was teasing him.   
         "I will try to do better and not be away so much in the future then, Ray." He offered as they stepped off the elevator and Ray showed his badge to the cop posted in the hallway. "I wouldn't want you to get bored." Ray grinned as moved into the apartment.   
         "Hey, Vecchio." Cribbs, a large man with wide glasses and a passion for loud shirts greeted them as they moved past the other investigators and into the bedroom where the woman's body was being photographed. "How's it goin' Fraser?" Fraser greeted him politely as Ray's eyes avoided the scene momentarily to look at the Medical Examiner.   
         "So what's the scoop?" the detective asked as he offered the body a glance, before again turning his attention back to the cop.   
         "Looks like an overdose." Cribbs ascertained, as Ray's eyes strayed back toward the woman face up on the large bed, who was still wearing her work skirt suit. Her eyes were closed and her long chestnut hair was spread out over the pillow as though she had just woken up. The syringe was still next to her arm and there were empty vials scattered on the floor and nightstand.   
         Ray leaned closer, she looked familiar and for a moment his heart was in his throat as he suspected she was a girl he went to school with. He breathed a sigh of relief, as closer inspection of the woman revealed it wasn't the same girl, just someone who looked very similar. He and turned his attention back to Cribs.   
          "Could'a been she just accidentally did too much or else she got some bad stuff." The man stated. "I'll know more when we get the autopsy." Ray nodded as Fraser moved to inspect the woman's surroundings, careful not to touch anything.   
         Nothing looked disturbed, in fact the room was immaculate, clothes all hung in an accorded neat system, even her dressers were showroom spotless. The only thing that seemed out of order was the dead woman sprawled on the bed.   
         "Her friend found her," Cribbs commented. "Said they always meet for breakfast and when she didn't show she came by the apartment because she was worried. She's deaf, we've sent for an interpreter." Ray nodded again.   
         "I know sign language, Ray." Fraser offered. "Perhaps we could talk to her."   
         "That'd be great Fraser." Ray agreed, then to Cribbs. "Where is she now?" Cribbs indicated the living area from the doorway, and a small, frightened woman seated on the sofa with an officer beside her. "Let me know what you find out." he told Cribbs as he and Fraser moved toward the woman.   
         She was probably only about five three or four, if she was that, her strawberry blond hair was pulled back from her face with a simple elastic. She wore no makeup or fancy jewelry, just a demure violet running suit and sneakers. She raised anguished, eyes the color of a pine forest, toward them as they approached and the officer rose respectfully. Ray nodded to him and he moved away as the detective settled beside her and Fraser stood behind him ready to offer support.   
         "I'm Detective Ray Vecchio." He greeted gently, noticing the intent way she watched him, perhaps to read his lips. "This is my partner Constable Benton Fraser." She glanced up at Fraser who offered her an encouraging smile.   
         "Hello." Fraser signed she gave him a grateful look and quickly introduced herself as Iris Jordan. "Can you tell us what happened?" She nodded and returned her attention to Ray. Her hands flew quickly and her voice occasionally made impatient noises as she communicated while Fraser interpreted.   
         "Leona and I jog every morning then get breakfast." He translated easily. " She is adamant about exercising and when she didn't show up at our place by the park, I came here. I live only a block away."   
         "Were you the one who found her?" Ray asked kindly as Fraser signed and Iris nodded and began signing again.   
         "I thought maybe she over slept, but Leona didn't answer her door and I was worried." Fraser continued for her. "It isn't like Leona to not at least call if she is running late or cannot make our run." Iris paused as her eyes filed with tears at what she had to say next and Ray placed his hand over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze.   
         "It's okay." He assured. "Take yer time. I know it's hard." She nodded and wiped a single tear away before continuing. Her hands moving so fast that they were almost a blur to Ray, a sign of her agitation.   
         "I came inside and looked for her. I thought maybe she had slept in or maybe she had slipped and hurt herself in the shower, so I went into the bedroom and...." Iris started to sob brokenly, but she continued. "I saw her there on the bed." Iris shook her head back and forth in disbelief and sorrow. "I knew she was dead, I just knew and I think I screamed." Again she paused as Ray offered her some water from a glass the officer had brought her earlier.   
         "Did you notice if dere was anyone else in the apartment?" he asked once she's composed herself and she shook here head. "How did you get in?" Iris quickly signed her answer for Fraser to translate.   
         "I have a spare key because I water Leona's plants and things when she has to go out of town."   
         "Are you up to coming down to the station and givin' a full statement?" Ray asked gently. "If not we can wait until yer feeling a little less overwhelmed." She signed that she was up to going and Ray gave her an encouraging smile then stood as he called the uniformed officer back over, requesting that he escort her to the precinct, but she caught his sight of his words and quickly shook her head signing frantically.   
         "She would feel better if she could stay with someone she could communicate easier with, Ray." Fraser explained. "She can speak to be understood and read lips but she is too upset to concentrate on it so it is easier for her to sign. Ray agreed hesitantly.   
         "Okay, stay and talk to her, Frase." He asked. "I'm gonna go talk wit Cribbs a minute." Fraser nodded and settled beside the woman, who after watching Ray walk away turned her attention to him.   
         *What sort of police officer are you?* she signed. Fraser told her where he was from and why he had come to Chicago. *Did you find your Father's killer?* Fraser nodded and told her about it briefly.   
         "Okay, let's get outta here, Fraser." Ray decided returning to them. "Let forensics do dere job and we'll get the rest of the information in a couple a hours." Fraser nodded and helped Iris rise to her feet.   
         They walked back down to the GTO and she climbed in the back with Diefenbaker, who took to her instantly as the men settled in the front. Fraser had offered to let her sit up front but she declined. Fraser and Ray chatted about Fraser's trip and the things they had both missed the passed week, as they drove to the station.   
          Fraser noticed, through Ray's rearview mirror, the way Iris was watching his partner from her seat in the back. She seemed very intent on the way Ray's hands moved on the wheel, the toss of his head when casting Fraser a quick glance while speaking or observing the traffic around them, the way Fraser himself sometimes observed his partner's body language.   
         It was familiar to the Mountie, the grace and energy that seemed to flow from his partner's everyday movements, but he hypothesized that it would been hypnotizing enough to watch for an outsider, someone who didn't know the detective well.   
        Fraser himself had been drawn to watch Ray upon their first meeting, found himself still watching him on occasion, especially when Ray was excited about something, almost as though he could somehow derive that same sort of frenetic stimulation just from observing his friend's behavior. Ray was like an smoldering explosive, seemingly calm and dormant on the surface, yet simmering underneath, just waiting for the next eruption and Fraser, who had schooled himself for quality control in all he did and felt, found the process fascinating to watch.   
  

         Ray Kowalski was perched on the corner of his desk glancing through his notebook intently at the information he had gathered on his current homicide case. He was missing something but he couldn't think what. He had been working the case the past two days and although he had a strong suspicion of whom their suspect was, they couldn't nail down anything concrete to charge him with and it was frustrating that the scumbag might get off scott free.   
         The murder of Leona Selton, a young college graduate had hit Ray hard, because she looked so much like a girl he had gone to school with. He could hardly look at the body at the crime scene because he had been afraid it was she in his initial glance, but it hadn't been whom he had thought. Still it had been hard to look at her, she did look so very much like Kathy. With her long blond hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes, and perhaps the idea that it could have been someone Ray knew made it all that more import to the detective that he catch the person whom killed her.   
         Mort had concluded that Leona Selton had indeed died of a drug over dose but it just didn't sit right with Ray. Her friend Iris, whom, Ray and Fraser had received a statement from because she had been the one to find the body, claimed Leona and she jogged every morning like clockwork and worked out at the gym three days a week. When Fraser and Ray went over her apartment they found all sorts of weight equipment, and self help books. In her refrigerator and cupboards there had been only health foods.   
         Now why would someone so health conscious about their body and what went into it do drugs? It just didn't click. Not that there weren't healthy people using drugs, but they didn't stay very healthy for long. There had been some marks on her inner thigh that could have been created from shooting heroin but still it just didn't seem kosher to Ray.   
         Leona had started doing the books for a packing company owned by Guy Furrow just a few months back and of course they checked the man out. His business seemed legit; everything had been picture perfect, though Furrow denied them access to his ledgers.  Ray suspected that Leona had found out something about Furrow that maybe got her killed and he was sure the information would be in those books that she had been working on.   
        Guy Furrow was an arrogant, overbearing stump of a man that had simply rubbed Ray the wrong way, with his pompous attitude and total disrespect for his and Fraser's investigation. He thought he had all the answers, told them without a warrant he'd get nothing more out of him. He knew his rights, he knew the law and Ray was overstepping. Ray had come close to stepping all right, all over the rat's face, but as usual Fraser had defused the situation and they left.   
         The man reminded him entirely too much of Warfield, another of Chicago's petty crime lords that thought he was above the law. Warfield had gotten his though, because with the Mounties's previous supervision and the rumor that the Chicago PD had paid him a lengthy visit, Warfield's clients and mob connections dissolved and he ended up leaving town.   
         Now, it seemed they face a similar problem in Furrow, who Fraser also considered to have played a part in Leona's death, though he did maintain that the man was innocent until proven guilty.   
         The woman apparently leaked information to a friend of hers that worked for the DA's office that something was wrong, but before anything could come of it Leona turned up dead in her apartment, an apparent overdose.  The agent had contacted Ray when she had heard of Leona's death, and told of her suspicions that it might not be an accident that the young woman had died.   
         She had missed the meeting with the DA's office because she had been killed the night before, so Ray suspected Furrow had found out about her going to the cops. Leona's apartment had been thoroughly searched for whatever evidence she may have acquired for the DA, but either it had already been taken by her killer or there as somewhere else they needed to look. Without said evidence they could not attain a warrant and without a warrant to check out Furrow's accounts, their hands were tied.   
         "Detective Vecchio." A soft voice inquired and Ray looked into the shy face of Iris Jordan.   
         "Hi." He smiled straightening from the desk. "What can I do fer ya Miss. Jordan?" she lowered her eyes for just a moment then raised them again to his, she wore a pretty floral dress and her hair was styled nicely around her shoulders. Just a touch of makeup gave her a complexion a healthy glow.   
         "I wondered if you found anything out about Leona yet." She voiced the sounds of her words just slightly off because of her impediment but Ray could understand her well enough. "She was murdered wasn't she?" Ray watched her lower lip quiver and tears fill her eyes.   
         "We don't know dat fer sure yet." He offered waiting until she was watching him again to speak.   
         He was surprised when she released a painful sob and threw herself into his arms. Ray automatically offered her an awkward hug before pulling away from her and watched her hands working frantically in her distress. He wished for Fraser, who could interpret, but all he could do was to catch her hands gently and make her look up at him.   
         "Slow down." He pressed. "Yer signin' and I can't understand. Take a deep breath and try to talk." She squeezed the hands that held hers and took a few steadying breaths   
         "I just know it was." She finally managed. "She said she was having trouble with her employer, she thought she was in danger." Iris shook her head remorsefully. "I told her to go to the police but she said she had to be careful, that she knew someone who could help her."   
         "That is very helpful, Ma'am." Ray told her assuredly as he finally pulled his hands from hers. "We'll let you know if we find anything out, alright?" She nodded, but didn't make any movement to leave. "Is dere somethin' else you need to tell me?"   
         "Would you call me Iris?' she asked with a small smile and he returned it.   
         "Sure." He accepted. "Anythin' else?"   
         "I...I know this is going to sound weird but...I feel uncomfortable here, talking." She gave him an urgent look. "Could you stop by my place tonight, there is more I want to tell you but...." She glanced around. "I'm afraid of being over heard. I don't know who to trust neither apparently did Leona." Ray nodded, although it was a little out of the ordinary, people often felt more comfortable giving statements and the like in familiar surroundings and a police station was sometimes intimidating.   
         "Ummm..yah, that'd be okay." He agreed. "What time would be good fer you?"   
         "Oh, say around seven?" she suggested. "That gives me time to get home and changed."   
         "I'll see you den." He promised and she brightened.   
         "Thank you." She returned then waved as she left, signing a passing to greeting to Fraser as the Mountie walked into the squad room.   
         "Hello, Ray." He greeted dropping his hat on the desk as Diefenbaker curled around the detective's ankles for an expectant ear rub, which Ray obliged him.   
         "Hey Buddy." He greeted leaning back against the desk, folding his arms and crossing his ankles in front of him. "What brings you here so early? I was gonna pick you up at the Consulate around noon like always." Fraser offered him a small smile and dropped his Stetson on the desk.   
         "I was in this area of town running errands for Inspector Thatcher, Ray." He explained calmly.   "She told me I could have the remainder of the morning off once I was finished so I thought I would see if you had come up with any more leads on our case." Ray shook his head, "What was Miss. Jordan doing here?"   
         "She wanted to see what was goin' on wit da case." Ray informed easily. "Thinks she might have some more information but wants to tell us in private, so we're gonna stop by her place later."   
         "Perhaps she will have information that will be useful, Ray." Fraser offered and Ray shrugged.   
         "We gotta be missin' somethin' Fraser." He insisted grimly. "I know dis guy Furrow killed dat girl, but we can't connect the bastard."   
         Fraser regarded his partner quietly, he knew how badly Ray wanted to indite Furrow for Leona Selton's murder, but they had come up with nothing' solid to connect the man. Everything they currently knew was circumstantial at best.   
         "Perhaps we should check out her apartment again, Ray." He suggested. "Or the gym where she and Miss Jordan exercised weekly, she may have had a locker there."   
         "Good plan." Ray agreed straightening and reaching back to retrieve his jacket.   
        "We can ask Iris about dat when we see her tonight, but fer now let's go check Leona's apartment again." Fraser nodded and the pair left the station   
  

          Fraser and Ray took the stairs up to the forth floor and stopped outside apartment 4E, wrapping loudly on the door before them. After a few minutes when there was no answer, Fraser suggested they try the door buzzer, since she would probably not hear the sound of Ray's knocking. Often the deaf had their phones and doorbells hooked up to lights in the apartment so they would know when someone was calling.   
         "Hi." Greeted Iris smiling a moment later as she opened the door, her smile faltered only slightly when her gaze landed on Fraser, then she allowed them inside.   
         Her apartment was small but homey; with a spacious living area that held just a large gray sectional and matching recliner, a small television and a few small ornamented glass shelves. To their left a dining area that held a small glass table with four chairs, separated from the living room with a partial wall that also held shelves for pictures, book and the like. Off of the dining nook two western style saloon doors seemed to lead to the kitchen. A narrow hallway that no doubt led to the bathroom and bedroom were to their right.   
         "Hi Iris." Ray greeted with a smile as Fraser also greeted her, noticing that the dining table was set for two with candles, a small vase of flowers and a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket.   
         "Have we come at a bad time?" he asked her, glancing at the table and watching her blush.   
         "No." she assured quickly. "I have a date that is coming by later." Fraser nodded as she asked if they would like something to drink, but both men declined as Ray pulled out his notebook and they all settled on the sectional.   
         "You said you had something else to tell us." he encouraged and she nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Why do you think Leona was murdered?" She briefly asked if she could sign her words, since Fraser was here, because it was hard to voice what she had to say and Ray nodded.   
         I know she was preoccupied." Fraser translated. "Ever since she started her job at that company she seemed more stressed then normal. I tried to get her to talk to me but she just said she didn't want to get me involved. That was how I knew it was something bad, something dangerous. I finally got her to tell me that she was handling it, that she had contacted someone that she had trusted and that everything would be okay." Iris shook her head sadly. "But everything wasn't okay, Leona died because of what she knew, I am sure of it."   
         "How long have you known Leona?" Ray asked.   
         "Just about six months now, but we became fast friends. She told me everything, until...until she started working for that man. I tried to get her to confide in me but she seemed so sure she could work it out alone."   
         "Have you ever known Leona to take any kind of drugs?" Fraser asked and Iris quickly shook her head.   
         "Never, her body was a temple. She would never put anything like that in her system."   
         "But you just admitted ya only known her a short time." Ray interceded and Iris nodded.   
         "Well, yes, but as I said we became like sisters. She told me everything, we spent most of our time together, I would have known if she was doing drugs, especially something like heroin." Ray frowned.   
         "Why do you say dat?" he pressed. "What makes you think it was heroin she took?" Iris looked at him for a long moment, her face slightly confused.   
         "Isn't heroin a drug?" she voiced and both men nodded.   
         "But why would you pick that particular drug?" he asked and she shrugged.   
         "Heroin, crack, I have read a few other names but that was the first example I could think of I suppose." She commented then returned to signing. " You asked me if she took drugs and I just assumed that meant you found them in her system and that was what came to mind.  I just meant that I could understand if she maybe smoked a joint or something, quite a few people do lately, but I just couldn't imagine her taking a heavy drug like heroin. Is that what killed her? Taking drugs?"   
         "It is possible." Fraser evaded easily. "   
         "Do you know if Leona had a locker at da gym you both worked out at, or if she had a safety deposit box somewhere?" Ray asked changing the subject for the moment.   
         "No, I mean she has a locker at the gym, it's 24 Hour Fitness over on Elm Street." Fraser translated. "I don't know of a safety deposit box."   
         "Does Leona have any other family?" Fraser asked. "We haven't been able to contact anyone about her death.   
         "No, just me." Iris replied. "I was all she had. She had moved here from some small town out west, never mentioned any family."   
         "We appreciate your assistance, Miss. Jordan." Fraser offered as both men stood.   
         "Do...do you have to rush off?" she asked quickly.   
         "We don't want to be hangin' around when yer date gets here." Ray remarked wryly. "Could be awkward findin' yer girl wit two good lookin' guys like us."   
         "I'm not his girl." She explained quickly as she walked them to the door. "I..I mean he is just a friend."   
         "We gotta go anyway, but thanks fer yer help." Ray returned as she opened the door reluctantly.  "We'll be in touch." Fraser bade her farewell and they left.   
         They headed back down to the car where Diefenbaker was waiting and quickly got inside, but not before Fraser glanced up and noticed a figure peering down at them from a window on the forth floor.   
         "Hungry?" Ray asked as they pulled out into the street.   
         "I could eat something, yes." Fraser commented preoccupied.   
         "Victorio's?' Ray suggested casting Fraser a suspicious glance.   
         "Hmm."   
         "Okay out wit it, Fraser." Ray demanded and the Mountie glanced at him startled.   
         "Out with what, Ray?"   
         "Whatever it is turnin' around in dat freakish brain of yers." Ray returned stonily. "Yer thinkin' about Iris ain't ya?"   
         "Well, yes I was considering what she said Ray." Fraser admitted.   
         "It's da drug thing, right? How'd she know it was an overdose of heroin that killed her buddy Leona."   
         "Now, Ray she had a perfectly acceptable excuse for saying it was heroin." Fraser interceded quickly. "She was also the one who found Miss. Selton and it was obvious to us that it was drug involved, there was drug paraphernalia laying next to her and on the night stand. Miss. Jordan could have just innocently assumed...."   
         "But no where else, Fraser." Ray commented suddenly and the Canadian gave him a questioning look as he explained. "Dere was no other paraphernalia in the apartment. Dat's what's been buggin' me. It was all around her, but no where else." Fraser had noticed that as well.   
         "I agree Ray. Miss. Selton seemed to keep an orderly and efficient home and there was nothing else remotely drug related in the apartment, not even an aspirin in her bathroom cabinet."   
         "Which was why we figured it had ta be a fake out, made ta look like an accident and da drugs planted." Ray continued.   
         "Which also coincides with Miss. Jordan's statement that she was disbelieving of her friend's involvement with such a narcotic substance." Fraser returned.   
         "Yah, I get dat she wouldn't want to think her friend is doin' dope, most people don't want to think dat about those dey care about." Ray agreed. "But somethin' still doesn't seem kosher, Frase."   
         "Perhaps we should check out the gym that Miss. Jordan mentioned and then have another look at Miss. Selton's apartment, Ray." Fraser suggested as they pulled into the restaurant.   
         "After we eat, Fraser." Ray decided. "I'm starvin'."   
    
    
         Ray and Fraser didn't get to stop by the gym until the following morning, where they were surprised to find Iris coming toward them as they entered. Her face lit up with pleasure as they approached.   
         "Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. "Are you here to look over Leona's locker?" Thy nodded and asked her what  had brought her here, since she was obviously not dressed for exercising in her fuchsia slack suit and jewelry.   
         "I am not working out today." She told them. "I was just bringing some weights that I burrowed back to a friend, but I can show you where Leona's locker is."   
         "We'd appreciate it." Ray assured.  She smiled and waved at a large black man over by one of the rowing machines, signing quickly and introducing the two men with her.   
         "We were real sorry to hear about Leona." The man offered as he finally stepped forward and offered his hand to Ray and Fraser. "I'm Joe Lombard, I own this place. Anything I can do fer you just let me know."   
         "Thank you kindly, Mr. Lombard." Fraser offered after shaking the man's hand. "We would like to see Miss. Selton's locker if we may." Joe nodded and glanced at Iris.   
         "You know where the keys are, go ahead and take 'em in, Iris." He signed and spoke simultaneously and she nodded. She led them to the changing room where the lockers were stored and found the keys for Leona's gym locker. It contained only a change of clothing, some shampoo and towels.   
         "Sorry you didn't find anything." Iris offered before closing the locker. Ray shrugged.   
         "It was just a hunch anyway." He muttered. "Was dere anywhere else she went to pretty regular? Did she have a any other friends or anything?" Iris shook her head.   
         "Not that I know of." She denied with a sigh. " I was her only friend, sorry."   
         "Thank you for your time, Miss. Jordan." Fraser returned kindly. "May we give you a ride back to your apartment?" She shook her head.   
         "I was going to hang out for awhile." She replied then touched Ray's arm so he that would turn toward her. "Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Ray stared at her surprised, he hadn't seen that coming but Fraser obviously had because he was watching his partner closely for his response.   
         "Um...yah, sure." He finally agreed watching her smile. "But I'm going to be real busy wit dis case fer a while, so maybe after..."   
         "You can drop by anytime." She assured. "I am home most evenings, or you can come to my work in the day time at the plaza center, fifth floor." Ray nodded   
         "Except mornin's right?' he reminded and she glanced at him puzzled. "You run in da mornin's right?"   
         "Oh," she smiled. "Yes, of course, except mornings." slightly nervous then offered him a small smile.   
         "Be careful gettin' home." He told her. She promised she would and both men walked out of the gym. Fraser with held any comments until they were back in the car.   
         "Why didn't you agree to a certain time, Ray?" he asked the detective. "We won't work the case twenty four hours. Perhaps Saturday..."   
         "What are you my pimp?" Ray hissed starling the Mountie.   
         "Of course not, Ray." He assured confused. "I merely thought..."   
         "Don't think, Fraser." He warned. "My personal life or lack of one is my own business not yours."   
         "What is wrong with you?" Fraser demanded stubbornly as they pulled out into the street. "I only asked..."   
         "Drop it Fraser." Ray suggested ominously. Fraser closed his mouth with a snap and turned away. After a moment though, he just couldn't let it go.   
         "Are you afraid because she is deaf, Ray?" Ray shot him a deadly look.   
         "You know better dan dat Fraser." He growled. "It's got nothin' to do wit her bein' deaf, blind or anythin' else."   
         "Then why...?"   
         "I got my reasons okay now drop it before I pop ya."   
         "I could teach you sign language it isn't..."   
         "Fraser dis is yer final warnin', shut up!" Fraser shut up and turned away again, wondering what had gotten into his partner. 

    
         Ray eased the GTO into the department parking lot a few hours later. He still felt bad for jumping on Fraser the way he had, but he couldn't explain that he was wary of getting involved with someone related to the case he currently worked on. He had made that mistake once and had jumped to the wrong conclusions about a woman whom he had developed feelings for. He didn't want to do that again so he'd wait until the case was finished and then maybe he would take Iris Jordan out, just not right now.   
        Fraser followed him into the precinct quietly, neither of them had spoken much since Ray's blow up in the car. They had interviewed a few more people at Leona's work, but they all seemed to be on a gag order from Furrow, so they still had no solid leads to go on.   
         "Ray!" Francesca called as they approached her desk. "Hey Fraser." Fraser nodded to her politely.   
         "Good afternoon, Francesca." The pretty civilian aid continued to stare at her favorite Mountie distractedly until Ray snapped his fingers before her eyes.   
         "Hello, remember me?" he asked sharply as she finally focused on him.   
         "Oh, yah." she commented distastefully. "There's someone waiting for you at your desk." Ray shook his head as her attention went straight back to Fraser who was trying to avoid her rapt gaze.   
         "Com'ahn Fraser." He encouraged steering the Mountie toward his desk. Ray stopped short when he saw Iris Jordan standing beside it waiting for them. She had laid a tablecloth over the top of Ray's desk, and set it with two covered plates, two champagne flutes and two lit candles, along with a basket of bread and fruit.   
         "Hi." She greeted warmly as they continued toward her. "You said you were so busy with the case so I brought you something to eat, you have to eat you know." Fraser offered her a polite smile as Ray lifted the cover of one of the chicken dinners curiously. "Dat's real nice of you." Ray admitted reluctantly. "Umm...you didn't have to go to all dat trouble." She placed utensils beside the plates.   
         "No trouble." She assured. "I want to help you solve your case, is there anything I can do to help?"   
         "You've already been incredibly helpful, Miss. Jordan." Fraser allowed.   
         "Call me Iris." She encouraged as Welsh walked toward them.   
         "Have you solved the Selton case, yet, detective?" he demanded gruffly.   
         "Workin' on it now, Sir." Ray assured quickly as Welsh eyed the display and raised an eyebrow.   
         "Are we interrupting your social plans detective?" he asked sardonically and Ray blushed.   
         "Er..no sir." He muttered. "Just...we're on da case, Sir, we were..ah just goin back out to check on some leads." Welsh nodded.   
         "Good, this is a squadroom not a dining hall." He declared as he walked off to the snickers of some of the others watching. "Get back to work all of you!" The snickering stopped as everyone pretended to be busy.   
         "Did I get you in trouble?" Iris asked, having watched the discussion with interest. Ray shook his head.   
         "No, I...yer real sweet ta do dis but we don't have time...we gotta get going."   
         "But you have to eat!" she protested. "Maybe I should talk to your boss and..." Ray caught her before she could go a step closer to Welsh's office.   
         "You've done enough, really." He stated. "It was a really nice thought, but we can't...be doin' stuff like dis here, you know? We work here." She lowered her eyes and nodded, quiet for a moment then she smiled again.   
         "You can take it with you." She decided packing it back into the picnic basket. "You can eat while you investigate and that way your boss won't get angry. It's really very good, I picked it up at a little restaurant close to where I live." She handed the basket to Fraser triumphant, then leaned closer to Ray. "I've learned my lesson, I won't come here unless it's absolutely about business." She raised her hand and winked. "Girl Scouts honor." Ray couldn't help returning her smile as Stella Kowalski walked into the squadroom.   
         "Ray?" she called and as always the detective was quick to respond to her, as he excused himself from Iris and moved toward her.   
        Fraser watched as Iris' gaze narrowed on the couple, who were speaking privately a few feet away from them. Ray's head was bent toward her listening intently, though you could tell by his body language that he wanted to get closer to her. Stella spoke briskly and undeterred, though every now and then Ray would say something and she would start to smile.   
         "Who is she?" Iris demanded of Fraser and the Mountie returned his attention to her.   
         "Assistant's states attorney Stella Kowalski." Fraser informed calmly.   
         "I mean who is she to Ray?" Iris asked impatient and Fraser felt it better for some reason not to mention Stella was his partner's ex-wife.   
         "They are friends, they grew up together." Well, that wasn't a lie anyway, Fraser decided. Again Iris' eyes narrowed on the other blond, until Stella moved off toward Welsh's office and Ray returned to his desk.   
         "We may have caught a break, Fraser." The detective commented. "Let's go, I'll tell you about it in the car."   
         "Ray?" Iris asked suddenly. "Do you have time to drop me at my apartment? I took a cab here." Ray hesitated only briefly, after all she had gone to the trouble to bring them lunch.   
         "Sure, Iris." He agreed. "Let's go." She smiled and followed the two men out.   
         "Where is your dog?" she asked Fraser as she climbed into the back seat.   
         "He is a wolf actually." Fraser amended easily. "He is still at the Consulate."   
         "What's he doin' dere anyway?" Ray asked as they pulled out into the street."   
         "Turnbull is assisting Inspector Thatcher with a party for some visiting Japanese women and their children." Fraser returned.  "Turnbull speaks the language fluently and is very good with children, as is Diefenbaker."   
         "Diefenbaker speaks Japanese?" Ray deliberately misunderstood and Fraser shot him a tolerant look, even as the corners of his lips twitched with amusement.   
         "Don't be silly, Ray." He returned indifferently. "He's much more articulate with European languages, such as German or French." Ray cast him an insolent look.   
         "I though French was a Canadian language?" he asked baiting the Canadian, his favorite past time.   
         "French is a European language, Ray." Fraser explained unaffected by Ray's ploy as they pulled into traffic. "The French settled in the Canadian province of Nova Scotia in the early 1600 along with some of the Scottish immigrants. Their descendents were known as Arcadians and they were dispersed by the British invasion of 1755. Although there is a difference in some of the more widely used phrases and dialect between the French language of Europe and French-Canadian language it's origin is the same."   
         "So yer sayin' all frogs talk alike?" Ray taunted and Fraser gave him a scolding look.   
         "Frogs don't talk, Ray." Fraser parried and Ray chuckled. "And considering some of the things American have been referred to over the years I would not be so quick to term the French in such a disrespectful way."   
         "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for da insult, I couldn't help it."   
         "Try harder next time, Ray." Fraser pressed and the detective grinned.   
         "So Dief's hangin' out wit some mom's and dey're kids, hmm?" he concluded changing the subject.   
        "Diefenbaker has a remarkable repoire with women and children, Ray." Fraser offered.   
         "He does like the ladies." Ray agreed smiling.   
         "He does indeed, Ray." Fraser agreed. "He is quite fond of you as well." Ray shrugged and pulled into the apartment building that Iris Jordan had given as her address.   
         "Dat's cause I sneak him treats when you aren't lookin." He insisted with a grin..   
         "Actually I believe it is because of the amount of sweets you consume, Ray." Fraser teased. "I am sure with all that sugar and chocolate inside you he finds you quite tasty."   
         "Har de ha ha wise guy." Ray retorted amused. "Here ya go, Iris." Fraser shook his head and moved from his seat to let Iris out of the car. She thanked them and headed inside. They waited until the door closed behind her to drive off.   
         "What is the lead, Ray?" Fraser inquired as they pulled away from the building.   
         "Stella says dey got a tip dat someone from Furrow's company wants to meet wit us to discuss Leona' Selton's death."   
         "It could be the break we have been waiting for, Ray." Fraser insisted and Ray nodded.   
         "Dat's where we're headed buddy."   
  

         A few hours later, Ray received a call from one of the dispatchers of a break in at   
636 Avenue East apartment 4E and Fraser and he cut short their interviews to head over there. That was Iris Jordan's address and they were probably the closest in the vicinity. They arrived to find another squad car there and the police talking to a very distressed Iris. When she saw them  enter her shambled apartment she cried out in relief and threw herself into Ray's arms. The detective tried to calm her as Fraser spoke with the officer on the scene.   
         "What happened?' Ray asked her when she finally let him lead her to the sofa to sit down.   
         "I...I don't know!" she sobbed then looked for Fraser to help, he was beside her instantly so she could sign.   
         "She says she went to the store, shortly after we left her to pick up a few things and when she returned she found her apartment like this." Fraser explained quickly.   
         "Did you enter the apartment when you got here?" Ray inquired. "Do you think there was anyone inside?" She shrugged and continued to sign.   
        "She went to her neighbor and asked them to call 911 and then called the precinct for you, Ray." Fraser translated as Iris once again moved into Ray's arms.   
         "Think dis has anythin' to do wit da missin' evidence Leona may have had?" he asked Fraser as he soothed her.   
         "Quite possible, Ray." The Mountie agreed. "One thing is certain we cannot leave Iris alone if there is a possibility someone thinks she has this evidence." Ray nodded and turned so Iris could view his face better and understand him.   
         "Pack up some necessities." He instructed. "We'll take you some where safe until we get dis thing figured out." She nodded and moved to comply as Ray pulled out his cell phone to inform Welsh of what was going on and find them a place to hide Iris for awhile. 

    
         Ray and Fraser pulled into the hotel they often used as a safe house and headed up to relieve the two officers that were guarding Iris Jordan. Something didn't seem right from the moment they stepped onto the floor and Ray pulled his gun from his holster as they approached the room carefully. They took up position outside the door, knocked and when they received no answer, Fraser slowly pushed the door open. Diefenbaker charged inside, they had picked him up earlier, as Ray and Fraser stepped forward.   
         Instantly they found the two officers dead on the floor, a pool of blood coming from the bullet wounds in their chests and heads. Ray and Fraser quickly checked the other rooms for Iris but did not find the smaller woman.   
          Diefenbaker was pawing at the bathroom door and Fraser let him inside, watching the wolf bark at the open window.  Fraser glanced out and saw Iris standing on the ledge soaked and trembling from the rain that beat down on her, as she watched the window with frightened anticipation and called out to his partner. When Iris saw the Mountie she released a soft sob of relief as he helped to bring her back inside.   
         "What happened?" Ray demanded once Fraser had set her back inside the bathroom. She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself enough to speak. After a few attempts she decided to sign.   
         "Two men in masks broke into the apartment." Fraser deciphered quickly as he wrapped a large towel around her in an attempt to warm her.  "She was in the bathroom and about to come out, when she saw them. She saw one of them shoot the officer and then she closed the door. She was scared they would find her and so she climbed out onto the ledge. She thought they were still here."   
         "How long ago were they here?" Inquired Ray quickly.   
         "She doesn't know, maybe thirty minutes or so, she is unsure how long she had been standing on the edge, she was to afraid to come back inside." Fraser deduced from her signing. Ray could imagine how scared she had been to have stayed out on the ledge in the pouring rain for so long, not having any way of hearing weather her assailants had left or not.   
         "So someone knew you were here." he muttered as he pulled out his phone and quickly called for an ambulance.   
         Fraser walked Iris back into the living room and watched her gasp at the sight of the two dead officers and turn away remorsefully. Ray finished with his call and suggested they get out of there, before the other officer showed up, just in case there was a leak somewhere they didn't need to know that Iris was still alive.   
          They collected just a few of her clothes, then brought her to Ray's apartment. Fraser had suggested she take a warm bath so she didn't catch a chill from being out in the rain, but she was already half asleep before they even arrived back at Ray's place. Ray gave her one of his T-shirts, to sleep in, since she had only brought one change of clothing with her, then he settled her in his bedroom for the night.   
         Fraser brought Iris' clothing down stairs to the laundry room and set them on the wash, then returned to find that Ray had ordered a pizza for them and was setting out drinks. Diefenbaker was curled protectively on the bed with Iris and Ray had closed the door to let her sleep.   
         "This sucks, Fraser." Ray commented as they dug into their food. "Iris doesn't have anything to do wit dis, so why the hell are dey after her?"   
         "I do not know Ray." Fraser admitted quietly. "I am wondering how she might be connected. Perhaps it was well known that she was Leona's friend and if Furrow is behind this he may assume Leona gave Iris the evidence that she spoke to the DA about. Iris did say she knew that Leona was putting herself at risk for something involving her employer."   
         "It isn't right, Frase." Ray grumbled. "Iris was damn lucky to have seen da guys breakin' in or they definitely would have gotten to her, since she wouldn't have heard dem otherwise."   
         "Yes she was very lucky to have happened to be coming out of the bathroom, at that precise moment, Ray." Fraser mused. "And she was fortunate that it seemes bothing was broken or taken from her apartment either."   
       . "She seems so helpless Fraser," Ray commented.  "All she wants ta do is help us catch Leona's killer."   
         "She is a very brave  and determined woman Ray." Fraser concurred, though there was an after thought in his voice that Ray for nce decided not to expand on. "What shall we do now, put her in protective custody at the station or leave her here?" Ray shrugged.   
         "Don't know who we can trust buddy." He commented. "But we gotta keep her safe, so I guess it's up to you and me."   
  

         Ray awoke the following morning to find Iris, still dressed in his T-shirt that hung almost to her knees, watching him quietly. He blinked for a moment then struggled to sit up on the sofa; he was still dressed in his clothes from the night before, though his shoulder holster was laid on the coffee table next to him.   
         "Hey." He greeted sleepily and she smiled, then offered him a cup of coffee that she held in her hands. "Thanks."   
          He took a sip, surprise at how good it was, and threw back the blanket to drop his feet to the floor. Fraser had left a little before dawn that morning to return to the Consulate, Ray wasn't sure if the Mountie had even slept, but his partner had apparently thrown a cover over him when Ray had drifted off on the sofa.   
         "Good morning." Iris greeted shyly settling back in her chair, as Ray forced his gaze away from the amount of creamy flesh that the shirt left exposed. "Are you hungry I can make some breakfast for you?" He shook his head and indicated the coffee.   
         "Dis is my usual breakfast." He replied making sure that she could see his face clearly when he spoke. "Thanks anyway. You sleep okay?" She nodded. "You had quite a scare last night." He grinned ruefully. "Gave me and Fraser quite a scare too." She smiled.   
         "Were you worried about me?"   
         "Of course." he admitted easily. "It's our job to protect ya, remember?" She nodded.   
         "I'm sorry to be so much trouble." She offered and he waved her words away with a sweep of her hand.   
         "It's not yer fault." He assured quickly as he rose to his feet and set the cup down. "You sure you can't think of anything Leona may have said or given ya concerning what she had on Furrow?" Iris shook her head.   
         "Like I said, she wouldn't talk to me about it, I guess she was afraid to get me involved." She sighed. "But I am involved now aren't I?" Ray nodded.   
        "It'll be okay." he promised as she rose to stand next to him. She reached up and surprised him with a light kiss on the lips.   
        "Thank you for being here for me, Ray." she murrmered leaning against him gratefully. He gave her a quick, reassuring hug then stepped away. He couldn't explain it but there was warning bells going off in his hed about this woman that he just couldn't understand.   
        "I'm gonna grab a quick shower."  he commented quicky. She nodded and watched him walk into the bedroom, closing it securely behind him.   
         She rose and explored the apartment curiously. She glanced over his CD collection, his pictures and posters on the wall, then her eye fell on some framed photographs on his desk. She stared at them for a long time, one of him and Fraser, one of him and his parents and one of him with the woman she had seen at the precinct. She stared hard at that one, where they were smiling and holding each other, and she took one of the other photographs and slowly moved it into her line of vision, blocking out Stella and leaving only Ray in direct sight. She touched the picture lovingly and smiled.   
         Sleeping in his bed last night had left her refreshed and cheerful this morning. The sheets had smelled like Ray and she imagined herself lying with him under the covers, making love long into the night. She had tried that first time to get him interested with a quiet dinner for two, but the Mountie had shown up with him and ruined her plans. Then when her apartment had been ransacked she was so pleased when Ray showed up and taken her in his strong arms. That was when she knew he cared for her, it was obvious the attraction between them, but things kept getting in the way of their exploring their newly discovered passion.   
         First he said it was the case, so she had tried to do her best to help him solve the murder of her friend so they could put it behind them. Then his Lieutenant reprimanded Ray for being with her and he had to pretend they were just working on the case. The Mountie always seemed to be with the detective like a constant shadow and she knew Ray was too much of a gentleman to do anything in his partner's presence. So, she would just have to wait and hopefully all the obstacles would be removed and she and Ray could be together. 

         "Yer clothes are clean if ya wanna change, Iris." Ray suggested after tapping her on the shoulder so she would turn to face him.   
          She smiled and inhaled deeply the clean scent of soap, shampoo, perhaps hair gel and a light aftershave.  She traced his now smooth jaw line and then raised her hand toward the layered spikes of his hair, surprised at how soft it felt, but then it was still damp from the shower.  He had changed into a clean gray T-shirt and dark jeans. God he was beautiful, she would never get tire of looking at him. He grinned at her fascination with his hair then moved away from her touch to drop onto the sofa and pull on his boots that stood beside it.   
         "Mind if I get a shower as well?" she asked and he nodded.   
         "Sure." He agreed easily. "Help yerself." She smiled again and headed for the bedroom as Ray's phone rang. He vaulted over the couch to grab it quickly.   
         "Good Morning, Ray." Fraser greeted benevolently. "How are you this morning?"   
         "Tired." Ray returned after a jaw-cracking yawn. "Did you sleep at all?"   
         "I managed a few hours yes." Fraser assured his partner easily. "I will be tied up until noon, but after that we can check on what Mr. Tobin told us if you like."   
         "Sure, buddy." Ray agreed. "I gotta get into work and see if dey got da prints back from the crime scene last night."   
         "I will see you around noon, then, Ray."   
         "Okay, see ya den buddy." Ray promised and hung up as Iris exited the bedroom dressed in fresh jeans and a blouse. "I gotta get ta work, so lock da door behind me." He told her as he fastened his shoulder holster over him.   
  

         At the station he learned enough from Tobin, his snitch at Furrow's company to get a warrant and bring the Furrow in. He had set the obnoxious man up in one of the interviewing rooms and Tobin remained in the other, just for insurance.   
         "We got a witness that tells us you knew that Leona Selton was talkin' to the DA." Ray informed the man fiercely. "And we know dat she had enough on you for you to want her killed."   
         "I did not kill Miss. Selton!" Furrow declared angrily. "You had better watch yourself detective or I will have you charged with libel. I have nothing more to say until my lawyer gets here." Ray was undeterred, he knew he only had a few minutes before the hot shot attorney showed up and then he wouldn't get anything out of Furrow.   
         "Maybe you didn't kill her," Ray confirmed. "But you put the hit on her didn't you?"   
         "That is preposterous!" Furrow denied. " You have no proof of that and I am tired of these allegations."   
         "I'm just getting' started ferret face." Ray growled. "We checked yer books and dere's quite a few discrepancies dere Furrow. Looks like you been skimming off da top, or even laundern' some extra money for some of yer friends."   
         "I have no idea what you are talking about."   
         "Don't you?" Ray inquired as Dewey entered with a sheet of paper and handed it to his partner. Ray glanced over it and grinned. "Well, well, well. Looks like we matched yer prints to da ones in Leona Selton's apartment." He watched Furrow blanch. "And we got an eye witness that will testify that you were dere da night she died. So, anythin' ya wanna tell me Furrow?"   
         "That is all circumstantial." He decided. "You still can't prove..."   
         "Well, what we can or can't prove will be decided by a jury." Ray insisted boldly. "An' wit all dis circumstantial evidence I'd give em an hour to convict ya. Dat's ten year's fer grand larceny and twenty ta life fer murder one, Furrow. We only gotta prove ya were dere and we got da prints and an eye witness dat puts ya in her apartment an hour before she died."   
         "I didn't do it!" Furrow exclaimed his round fat face turning almost purple with rage. "They can't  convict me for something I haven't done!"   
         "Innocent people go to jail all da time." Ray remarked calmly. "Appeals can take years and by den you'll be considered one of the boys wit de other state pen guys." Furrow shook his head frantically.   
         "You can't send me to prison!" he defied. "I have rights and..." Ray slammed the report down in front of the agitated man causing him to jump in his seat.   
         "What about Leona Selton's rights?" he barked. "Were ya thinkin' of her rights when ya killed her, Furrow? Were ya thinkin' of her rights when she was dyin' in front of ya?"   
         "She was alive when I left I swear!" Furrow screamed fearfully, then realized he had just placed himself at the scene. He groaned and lowered his head into his hands as Ray pushed, knowing their time was short and he had to make the man crack under the pressure.   
         "You left her to die though didn't ya?" he insisted furiously. "You walked off knowin' she'd be dead by morning, knowing dat she couldn't tell anyone about yer embezzlement now. Did ya search her apartment fer the evidence, Furrow? Did ya make her tell ya where it was, did ya make her beg fer her life wit her last dyin' breath before you..."   
         "No!" Furrow exclaimed aghast, there were tears in his eyes now. "I loved Leona, I could never hurt her." Ray and Fraser exchanged a startled glance. The man continued brokenly. "I...I did go to see her and naturally my prints were in her apartment I was there often, we were dating." He paused and shook his head forlornly. "I never wanted her to get hurt. "I...I went to talk to her that night, someone told me she had uncovered some discrepancies in the books. I tried to convince her that we could work it out that she didn't have to tell anyone about it. We had a big argument and she agreed to drop it if I made restitution to the people I stole from, but I swear when I left she was still alive, very much alive."   
         "You expect us to believe that?" Ray tossed defiantly. "You were going to just let her go to the cops about yer embezzlement? She would ruin you and you just decided to let her do it?"   
         "No, she said she wasn't going to go to the police." He insisted adamantly. "We were going to work things out. She was fine when I left her, said she was going to take a warm bath and relax."   
         "Did she give you the evidence she had for the Da before you left?" Dewey inquired and he shook his head.   
         "She said that she didn't have it with her." Furrow explained. "She'd given it to a friend to hold onto for her and she would get it from her the following morning when she saw her." Again Ray and Dewey exchanged a glance.   
         "So you decided after Leona showed up dead to go lookin' fer dat evidence?" Ray pressed and Furrow shook his head.   
         "I didn't know whom she had given it to, how could I possibly?" he countered. "We had only known each other a few months, she said she had moved to get away from her family in Arizona, they had wanted her to go into the family business and she wanted to make it on her own. I don't think she spoke with them much other than her brother and I never met any of her friends outside of work. When we were together we spent our time alone, not with each other's friends."   
         "I dunno, Furrow." Ray commented. "Dis is all pretty thin. I don't think it'll wash wit the Da's office and..."   
         "Wait!" Furrow exclaimed. "There was one girl who kept coming by the office, she was deaf I believe but she spoke well enough to demand I stay away from Leona." Furrow shook her head. "She was a real nutcase, accusing me of trying to take Leona away from her, that I was leading her friend down a dark path to hell." Ray cursed and demanded that Dewey take over as he rushed out of the room. He grabbed up the phone at his desk and dialed the Consulate's number, Turnbull answered.   
         "Turnbull where is Fraser?"   
         "I am afraid that Constable Fraser's whereabouts are confidential, Sir." The Mountie insisted in his usual addle brained manner. "If you care to leave a message I can..."   
         "It's me, Ray, ya moron!" Ray screamed into the phone, he had no time to deal with Turnbull's inapt run around.   
         "If this is detective Vecchio then you should already know where Constable Fraser is..."   
         "If I knew where he was would I be asking you?" Ray demanded frustrated.   
         "I am sorry but if you cannot clearly identify yourself Sir I..."   
         "Turnbull I swear if you don't tell me where Fraser is right now I am gonna kick you in da head."   
         "Ah! Detective Vecchio." Turnbull acknowledged cheerfully. "How may we help you this morning?"   
         "Tell me where Fraser is!" Ray repeated loudly, receiving a few startled stares from those around him.   
         "Are you testing me, Detective?" Turnbull coyly. "Is Constable Fraser with you? How am I doing?" Ray took a few calming breaths and tried to figure away around the dense fog that seemed to replace the brain inside the Canadian's head.   
         "Turnbull, dis is not a test." He stated. "I need to know where Fraser is and I need to know now, it's an emergency."   
         "Didn't he tell you when you called, Sir?" Turnbull inquired pensively.   
         "Dis is da only time I have called, Turnbull." Ray stated. "Did Fraser receive a call from someone sayin' it was me?"   
         "Oh dear." Turnbull fretted. "Oh dear, oh dear..."   
         "Turnbull!"   
         "I...he did receive a call from your number, Sir. Your home number about an hour ago. I had assumed it was you calling and Constable Fraser informed me that he had to leave just moments later." Ray slammed the phone down, not bothering to explain further to the Mountie, grabbed his jacket and stormed from the room.   
  

         Ray pulled up to his apartment building, darted from the car and took the stairs three at a time on his way up to his apartment. He had a bad feeling as he drew his gun and approached his door. All the different discrepancies during the case flooding over him, all the things that didn't seem right, and now his partner might be in danger.   
         He tried the door and found it unlocked, so he carefully pushed the door open and stepped into his apartment looking around for a sign of Fraser or Iris. He saw Iris with her back turned toward him and the Mountie on the floor by the window, though Ray couldn't get a good view because of the woman between them. He closed the door and ducked down into the kitchen out of sight, then carefully maneuvered around toward the dining room as he listened to the conversation.   
         "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Fraser." Iris remarked. "I rather liked you, but you're too needy. You never leave Ray alone, never give him a moment's peace so he might explore other options."   
         "Such as a relationship with you?' Fraser asked, a hint of pain in his usually controlled voice that caused Ray to wonder what had been done to his friend and partner.   
         "We're meant to be together." She returned easily and Ray noticed something distinct in her voice that gave him pause, but he couldn't place it. "I knew it from the moment he walked into Leona's apartment that day, the way he spoke to me and took my hand. He loves me."   
         "You're delusional, Iris." Fraser defended. "Ray was just being nice, he was doing his job." She shook her head.   
         "You're wrong. I know how Ray really feels." She insisted. "I understood that he was just trying to protect me, that he had to finish his work before he could concentrate more fully on us. That's why I tried so hard to help him."   
         "Is that why you ransacked your own apartment, Iris?' Fraser asked, needing to keep her talking, for he had seen Ray enter the apartment. He had to keep her occupied so she didn't look behind her and see the detective. "So Ray would have to think you were in danger and come to protect you?"   
         "What makes you think I did?" she denied.   
         "I noticed when we were there that although every thing was thrown on the floor, nothing was really torn up as it would be with an actual thief or someone looking for missing documents." Fraser concluded. "Not to mention that the only prints we found belonged to you."   
         "The thieves could have worn gloves." She commented calmly and Fraser nodded.   
         "Yes." He concurred. "Which was why I kept my suspicions to myself. But then when we returned to the hotel and found the two slain officers, I noticed your story didn't quite match up."   
         "How so?" she asked intrigued.   
         "You claimed that you had seen the men enter and shoot one of the officers before you had hid in the bathroom. I returned to the hotel this morning and I realized that there was no way that you could have seen someone enter the room from where you said you were in the bathroom, the angle was wrong. Also the men were both shot with a 45, which one of the officers carried. At first we had assumed he had fired at the perpetuator, but then I realized you had killed them."   
         "It was easy enough to do." She shrugged. " Some men are enormously stupid and when I asked them if I could look at one of their guns, they showed it to me. They didn't expect any danger from me, the person they were supposed to protect."   
         "So you shot them at close range and then climbed out an the ledge and waited for our return." She nodded.   
         "I knew Ray would feel obliged to keep me close and so he did, he brought me here."   
         "Why did you kill Leona?" Fraser demanded.   
         "She was going to let that bastard get away with what he was doing!" she declared angrily. "I was in the bedroom when he showed up, they argued and then she said she would help him. He was no good for her, he was turning her head against me, just like the others! I was her friend, me! He was trying to take her away from me and I couldn't let that happen. I knew that Leona liked to shoot up once and awhile, she liked for me to do it for her, she couldn't stand to put the needle to herself, so I did, and then I did it again. It was amazingly simple and after the second shot she tried to struggle, saying I was giving her too much, but I just put a pillow over her face until she quieted and then shot her up again."   
         "Then you stayed there until the following morning when you called the police and told them the story about meeting her for a run and finding her dead when you came to check on her."   
         "That way if anyone saw someone leave, they only saw Furrow and sooner or later I knew someone would come forward about it." She smiled. "It was fate I think that you and Ray answered the call. I knew he was the one the moment I set eyes on him, but now you're trying to keep him from me, just like Furrow was trying to take Leona away. If I kill you Ray will turn to me for his grief and I will comfort him." She suddenly turned around and caught Ray by the sofa, she leveled her gun at him with a smile.   
         "You can hear." He breathed and she nodded.   
         "For a little over two years now but I was born deaf and I prefer to use it, it gets me closer to the people I care about She then aimed her gun back at the fallen Mountie, who Ray could now see had been shot in the shoulder. "Drop the gun Ray or I'll kill your partner." She informed and Ray slowly put tossed his gun into the chair opposite them.   
         "Ya don't have to do dis, Iris." He assured gently. "Fraser's just my partner, he doesn't mean as much to me as you do." Her gaze wavered.   
         "Then you won't mind if I kill him." she defied and Ray shook his head.   
         "If ya kill a Mountie dey'll hunt ya to de ends of da earth, Iris." He promised. And if they didn't Ray would he vowed silently. "Den ya'll have ta go ta prison and I won't be able to see ya."   
         "He'll tell everyone what I've done." She insisted of Fraser.   
         "No, no he won't." Ray denied quickly. "Furrow's been arrested, his prints are in Leona's apartment and we got a witness dat puts him at da scene. He's even admitted dat he was dere da night she died. No one's gotta know it was you, baby."   
         "What about the two officers?" she demanded.   
         "Dey'll be blamed on Furrow too, we got him for conspiracy and he knew you had da evidence. It'll be okay." Again she wavered, her gaze going from the Canadian on the floor to the man she adored.   
         "We...we can run away together." She decided wistfully. "Start a new life together. You love me don't you Ray?" Ray nodded.   
         "Ya know I do, or ya wouldn't have done all dis." He encouraged taking a step closer to her.   
         "Kiss me, Ray." She demanded and he moved toward her. She kept her gun trained on Fraser.    "Don't try anything, Ray or I will kill him. Just a kiss, nothing more." Ray bent his head and softly touched his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered but remained open and when he raised his head from hers her eyes held a flickering fury.   
         "Iris..." he began.   
         "You lie!" she screamed as she spun on Fraser and fired, but The Mountie had managed to move just enough to avoid getting shot, during their kiss, and she cried out in outrage. Ray grabbed her arms and tried to wrestle the gun from her, as Fraser attempted to reach Ray's gun in the chair. She scratched at Ray's face and stumbled backwards out of his grip, only to trip over Fraser who was crawling behind them, and flew through Ray's window.   
         "No!" Ray cried as he dove forward and caught hold of her wrist. "Give me yer other hand, Iris!" Her other hand held the gun and she seemed reluctant to release the weapon, even as she dangled from seven stories up.   
         "Why couldn't you have been mine?" she cried in anguish. "I love you, I would treasure you."   
         "Please, Iris!" Ray demanded his hold on her slipping, even as Fraser tried to support his partner from falling as well. "It'll be okay. Just drop the gun and give me your hand!" His words were not reaching her as she stared adoringly up at him, memorizing his face with painstaking detail.   
         "I'm sorry I lied to you." She sobbed. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted you to love me, Ray."   
         "God, Iris, give me yer hand!" Ray pleaded as he felt her slipping further out of his grasp. He couldn't get any leverage to haul her up, didn't have enough of her to hold on to. "We'll work it out. We'll get ya help but fer God's sake give me yer hand! Don't let it be like dis, please!" She suddenly dropped the weapon and started to reach up toward him but it wasn't to grasp his hand, but to pry her fingers from his.   
         "Good bye, Ray." She sighed.   
             "No!" Ray screamed as he grabbed only air and he watched her small body flounder downward to crash onto the street below. He  closed his eyes from the scene and slammed his head against the wall beside him. "Oh Christ! Oh Jesus Christ!"   
         "Ray." Fraser's voice came from behind him. "It wasn't your fault, Ray." The detective turned toward his partner and bent to check the wound on the Mounties's leg, then stumbled for the phone to call for an ambulance.   
         "Gotta get you help, buddy." He muttered when he returned to apply a tourniquet to the leg and pressed a towel over the wound to stop the bleeding. "You'll be okay, Fraser, I'm sorry about dis, I didn't see... you'll be okay Frase you'll be just fine..."   
         "Ray?" Fraser offered kindly as he placed a comforting hand on his distressed partner's trembling shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. She fooled me too, she was ill she needed help. It wasn't your doing, you were just trying to protect her and..."   
         "Fraser, please!" Ray sobbed angrily. "Just...not now okay. Just don't talk right now I...I can't deal wit it." Fraser nodded in understanding and watched his friend compassionately.   
         "Okay, Ray." He agreed quietly as the sounds of sirens approached their building.   
  

         Francesca Vecchio glanced over at the desk of her brother and the man seated behind it. He seemed withdrawn and quiet since their last case and she couldn't help but wonder why. Through the grapevine she heard piece of what had happened, Iris Jordan, the young deaf woman who was supposedly helping Ray and Fraser in the investigation of the death of Leona Selton had actually been the culprit in her friend's death.   
         She had also been the one to kill the two officers that had been assigned to protect her and had fallen from Ray's apartment window after a struggle. She had shot Fraser, which Francesca could never forgive and had also set up Furrow for the death of Leona Selton. All in all she had been quite the piece of work, though she felt there was some information missing from the scenario.   
         Ray should have been glad to have the investigation wrapped up, but he was sullen and quick to temper, more so then usual. Perhaps it was that the woman had shot Fraser and he felt responsible. Perhaps it was the final act being played out in Ray's own apartment, she wasn't sure, but she knew the detective was going through some private inner hell. She could never understand the way he blamed himself for so much that was not in his control. With Beth Botrell he had been a mess for weeks, blaming himself for her incarceration of eight years. Now it seemed he blamed him self for Iris Jordan's death as well. He took too much to heart and for that Francesca pitied him.   
          Fraser had been scarce the past week or so, after he got out of the hospital it seemed he was tied up with Consulate business and wasn't around the station much. She wondered if Ray even saw him outside work, because he certainly was looking lost and lonely right about now. It was quitting time for most of them, yet Ray continued to work.   
         Finally she collected her purse and jacket and approached him, noticing he didn't even raise his eyes from the report he was supposedly reading. Francesca knew better, he'd been staring at the same page for the last twenty minutes or so, so he was probably deep in though rather than actually looking through the paper in front of him.   
         "Ray?" she inquired and he glanced up startled. She handed him her jacket and he scowled for a moment confused until she turned her back to him and waited expectantly. He shrugged, rose from his chair and helped her on with the garment.   
         "What am I a butler?" he muttered as he went to sit again, only to have her retrieve his jacket and hold it out for him.   
         "Nope." She replied as he hesitantly slid his arms inside the sleeves. "Yer my brother and it's quittin' time."   
         "So?" he scowled glaring at her.   
         "So, yer takin' me to dinner." She decided easily and he raised an eyebrow.   
         "Why would I want to take you anywhere?" he demanded and she smiled brightly at him, looping her arm through his and leaning in to kiss his cheek.   
         "Because I am hungry and you owe me a dinner."   
         "From what?' He charged startled.   
         "I think of something on the way to the restaurant." She flipped as she started to pull him with her toward the exit.   
         "Frannie I'm not..." he began but she put two fingers over his lips and hushed him softly.   
         "I know ya don't think I'm the smartest person in the world, but..."   
         "I never said.." he began.   
         "Oh yes you have." She accused and he grinned.   
         "Okay, I have but I never meant it. I just..." Francesca interrupted him.   
         "Ya just like being an ass, I understand completely." He glared at her.   
         "I am not an ass." He denied.   
         "Sure you are." She dismissed. "Ya work hard at it, I've watched you."   
         "Frannie, yer askin fer it." He warned but she only smiled and pulled him a little closer to the door, only to have him dig his heel in. "What is yer problem?" Frannie glanced down at his boots.   
         "A pair of size nine's." she decided. "They aren't workin' properly. Now com'on!"   
Ray stood his ground.   
         "Go home, Frannie." He suggested firmly. "I'm not in da mood ta play or fight or whatever the hell it is we do." Francesca smiled and released him, moving toward the stairs.   
         "Fine." She agreed. "If yer too much of a chicken to be alone with me I'll..."   
         "Where da hell did dat come from?" he accused following her as she knew he would. "I'm not afraid ta be alone wit you!"   
         "Sure you are." She insisted as she airily traipsed down the steps. "Yer afraid I'll exceed yer expectations of who you think I am."   
         "I know who you are, Frannie." He informed coolly. "And my expectations of you ain't all dat much to be exceedin'." Francesca tried not to flinch at his stinging remark, she knew it was his way of coping, a defense mechanism similar to her own.   
         "Whatever you say, Ray." She snorted in disbelief. "You certainly don't have to prove anything to me."   
         "No I don't." he decided.   
         "Then why are you still following me?' She asked, turning at the bottom of the stairs to met his gaze.   
         "I..." Ray was startled by her sudden stop. "What was da question?" She laughed and he couldn't help the grin that tugged t the corners of his mouth  from spreading.   
         "Let's get something to eat." She suggested holding out her hand. "I'm a good listener, bro-after all, we're practically related." Ray smiled and lowered his eyes for a moment before taking her hand and letting her lead him outside.   
         They decided to take Ray's car and he would bring her back later to get hers. As he held the passenger door open on the GTO for her to climb inside, he suddenly leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him startled.   
         "What was that for?" she asked and he shrugged.   
         "Fer exceedin' my expectations." He remarked and watched her blush with pleasure before she slid into the seat. He rounded to the driver's side and got in. Moments later they were off to find a quiet restaurant where they could talk undisturbed. 

  

The end 

 feedback   
  


End file.
